


Not All Demons Are Bad

by HighWarlock_Of_Singapore



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Jace is a sweetheart, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sebastian needs a hug, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-02-13 01:03:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12972315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HighWarlock_Of_Singapore/pseuds/HighWarlock_Of_Singapore
Summary: Jace has been captured by Valentine, while being locked in the cell, he received help from someone he never thought would help him.





	1. Chapter 1

(A/N: This is just a pairing I wanted to try out, if it makes you uncomfortable please skip it. On the side note: I do not dislike Clace or Sizzy, I just needed Climon for the story plot! That being said, I don't own any characters, they belong to Cassandra Clare! Enjoy~)

 

Tears of frustration burned in Jace’s eyes as he tugged once more at the bindings that restricted his arms. His wrists were red and sore from the constant friction but the blonde paid no heed to it. He grits his teeth as he sat in the corner of the dark cell, partially fuming at himself for being so careless to have been taken off guard by Valentine. He let out a frustrated groan as he let his head fall back, eyes closed, against the cold wall, the chains hitting the ground as he let his arms sagged. He stayed silent as he cursed the reason he was caught.

All he had wanted was to get a drink at the nearest bar after walking in on the love of his life in a lip lock with her vampire bestfriend, to see that she had chosen him. He admits that he might have had a drink or two pass his original plan but he was hurting and Valentine couldn’t have found a better time to get him. Alec must be worried sick, since Jace had been missing for more than 24 hours.

Jace fought back the tears and the image out of his mind, shaking to clear his head when he heard quiet footsteps echoing his way. Tensing his body in preparation for whatever torture or ideas Valentine had, Jace put on a grim but determined straight face. The footsteps got closer, Jace could see the shadow of the person before a head of blonde hair caught his attention. “Sebastian?” Jace blinked, his expression faltering for a second before it was set in a poker face once more. “So Valentine decided to send his little demon here instead of coming himself?” Jace snorted sarcastically.

“Well, it’s nice to see you too Herondale.” Came the reply with equal sarcasm. Sebastian glanced around before hastily pulling out a set of keys. Jace watched tensely as the demon blooded Nephilim unlocked his cell soundlessly, eyes never leaving his approaching form.  
“If you think I’m going to give in easily to whatever torture you have in mind you can save that ide-“ His words were cut off when Sebastian swiftly pulled a hand over his mouth. He watched the platinum blonde glance over his shoulder before hastily working on undoing the cuffs around Jace’s wrist. “Look, I don’t have time to explain. Once you’re out, head down the hallway on the right. Fourth door to the left is your gateway to freedom, but you need to hurry.” It took Jace a few seconds for the words to register into his mind before his eyes went wide.

“You’re helping me? Why?” Sebastian ignored him and released the last of the locks before helping Jace up, a slight sense of urgency could be read in his movements. “Go. They’re coming.” When the golden eyed boy stood frozen, Sebastian gave him an impatient shove, making him stumble out of the cell. He was about to repeat his earlier question when voices were heard. He turned to look at Sebastian, whose eyes were full blown in anxious fear. He watched the older male mouth out a silent “Go now, please”, and his legs were hurrying down the halls before he could register. Jace hid in the shadows and held his breath. From what he hid, he could make out Valentine and a few men trailing behind. Jace watched as he disappeared into the cell before his voice echoed.

“Johnathan? What are you doing here? Where’s the boy?!” He couldn’t hear Sebastian’s reply but he could hear the enraged yell of Valentine and a body hitting the ground. Jace quickly but silently made his way towards the exit, and just as he opened the door, he heard something that made his blood run cold. A cry, filled with pain and agony thundered through the hall, and it sounded like it came from the platinum blonde who had set him free. Jace turned to look down the hall just in time to see Sebastian’s body hitting the floor outside the cell. Fear filled black eyes met confused gold, the last thing Jace heard before running out the door was Sebastian yelling out a pained, “Run!”

Jace kept running deeper into what seemed like a never ending forest. The only thing running through his mind was that he had to get out of the dense vegetation and back to the institute, but yet he couldn’t help his thought from wandering. He kept thinking Sebastian, what was he reason for helping Jace and what did Valentine do to bring out such an agonized yell from the him? Surely the mad man wouldn’t hurt his own flesh and blood son would he?

He could hear yelling from the distance, Valentine must have sent his men out to find him. Jace’s heart ponded, both from the running and from the fear of being caught. He could see the end of the forest, and the voices were getting closer. With the last ounce of strength, he pushed himself out of the forest, stumbling a little onto the deserted streets of the city. Panting hard, Jace hid among the shadows in an alleyway as he waited to see if Valentine’s men had followed him. After waiting for a while, Jace let out a breath of relief when he saw no one and heard no footsteps. Cautiously, Jace made his way back to the institute. 

The whole institute stopped in what they were doing when they heard the main door slam open. Gasps sounded throughout the silence when an exhausted Jace stumbled through, nearly collapsing to the floor had Alec not caught him in time. Jace heard Alec yelled out his name as footsteps approached them. Feet came into his view before he gave up to the exhaustion and darkness overcame him.

He heard voices murmuring around him, eyes fluttering, Jace let out a groan. The voices hushed as a shadow fell above him. Cracking open an eye, he saw a blurry figure looming above him. Blinking away the sleep in his eyes, he noticed it was Magnus leaning over him, probably checking him. “Well, good morning to you sleeping beauty.” Magnus voice rang out before he leaned back to give Jace some space. Said blonde slowly rose into a sitting position, confusion evident as he glanced around… his room?

“Jace, what happened? You were gone for two days and no one knew where you went!” Alec asked, worry clearly shone in his blue eyes. Before Jace could form out any words, he saw Clary reach out a hand to brush his cheek, resulting in the blonde to flinch away. Shock spread across the faces of his friends and family. “Don’t. Just don’t touch me.” Jace muttered, glancing between Simon and Clary. Clary slowly lost her smile as she stepped back, next to Izzy.

Reaching up a hand, Jace rubbed at his face as he recalled the events of the night.  
“Valentine caught me off guard, and I got locked up in a cell. Someone helped me escape and I ran, ended up here.” Jace summarized, face scrunching as he racked his brain to remember something, he felt that he was forgetting something. “Someone helped you out? Who?” Izzy asked, puzzled. Jace placed his head in his hands, thinking hard. 

Dark eyes, platinum blonde hair, agonizing scream. 

Jace’s eyes snapped open and his head shot up so fast, he was surprised it wasn’t dislocated. “Sebastian…” He whispered softly in realization. The rest gave him a confused look, “What did you say?” Jace hastily jumped out of bed, rushing to grab his boots and seraph blades, thankful that he was still wearing the clothes from before. “Jace! What are you doing?” Came Alec’s alarmed voice as he watched his parabatai gear up. Jace finished tying his boots and straightened up before facing the others. “I need to go back.”

“What?!” The group yelled, staring at Jace in shock and horror as they started protesting all at once. “I need to go back! I can’t leave him there!” Jace countered back, silencing the group, tension thick in the air. Magnus took a step forward, seemingly unfazed by the commotion. “I think you should at least explain the situation to your fellow Nephilim first, shouldn’t you?” Jace let out a frustrated sigh before turning to his still shell shocked friends.

“I wouldn’t have been able to escape if Sebastian hadn’t taken the risk to help me. Before I left, I heard his screams of pain before I saw him being thrown about. I think Valentine was punishing him for helping me and going against him. I have to go back; I can’t leave him there in the hands of that mad man!” Jace rushed it all out, hand already on the handle of the door. “But what if it’s a trap to lure you back in?” Clary retorted, hate and doubt laced her voice. “He wouldn’t have urged me to leave till the very end, even when he was being beat up by his own father if it were a trap.” Jace replied, back never turning. As he opened the door, Alec yelled out. “Jace! Wait! We’re parabatais, if you insist on going back to save him then I’m coming along too.” Jace turned and gave Alec a grateful smile that grew when the rest agreed to join.

 

(A/N: Jace is safe, but what about Sebastian? Till next Chapter!)


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry I took so long. I've been busy with my new job, and I'm a really slow updater....

Sebastian Morgenstern let out a low groan when his back collided with the wall. His legs having gave up on him a long time ago, buckled and he slid down to the floor. More blood cascaded from his head and from the corner of his mouth. He bit back a whimper when the man in front of him grabbed his collar. Sebastian’s eyes landed on the shadow in the far back of his cell. His father was watching calmly as he was being tossed around like a punching bag, but then again, he was the one who gave out the order to ‘punish’ Sebastian in the first place. The man held Sebastian up by the collar with one hand, lifting him up till his feet dangled in the air before back handing him with the other. The amount of forced used had Sebastian flying a short distance before gravity pulled him down towards the hard concrete floor. He winced when his head and shoulder slammed into the ground.

The torture had been going on ever since his father found out he had set Jace free. He had been flickering in and out of consciousness, pain filling him every second. But it was worth it. Sebastian reminded himself over and over again. If he had a choice, he would still set Jace free and bear all these consequences. He’d rather him be the one going through the torture than Jace.

The platinum blonde chocked back a cry, biting down hard on his lower lip, enough to draw blood, when the man above him stomped down hard on his ankle. He swore he felt the bone snap under the force. But he refused to let out any sound, refused to let them have that satisfactory. Sebastian felt the man reach out to him again, but stopped at the sound of Valentine’s command. “Enough. That shall be all for now. Do not think this is over Johnathan, it is far from that.” As soon as those words left him, the two men left Sebastian alone in his cell, alone to drown in the pain. As darkness crept into the edge of his vision, Sebastian let out a pleading whisper, “Ja..ce…H..elp…”

Jace and his friends sneak through the forest silently, hiding among the shadows. Valentine’s lair was in view now, and Jace felt adrenaline pumping through his veins. He turned to his Parabatai who in return nodded. Slowly, they advanced towards the dark manor, senses on high alert for any enemies. Jace froze when one of Valentine’s man walked by. Alec pulled his quiver, aimed and let go. The man fell as silent as he had come. With careful steps, Jace led them to the door he had used to escape. Holding his breath, Jace tried the handle and let of a breath of relief when it was, indeed, unlocked. He sneaked in soundlessly, Alec and Clary following shortly. Magnus, Izzy and Simon had decided to stand guard outside, in case they needed a fast escape route, which Magnus could conjure up.

Jace shuddered slightly as he walked down the familiar hallway. He walked passed his old cell, glancing into it, only to freeze in horror. Jace inched forward, closer to the cell, ignoring the questioning looks thrown his way by his partners. Blood was splattered everywhere, on the floor, the walls and even the ceiling. Jace’s eyes travelled to the middle of the room where a slumped figure lay, his breath hitched. Hastily, he fumbled to get his Stele out and drew a messy unlocking rune. The gate had barely opened, before Jace rushed in. The blonde fell to his knees next to the fallen body, his friends trailing behind. His heart pounding hard in his chest as he gently reached down and turned the body slowly. He barely had enough control to hold in his horrified gasp when he saw the state Sebastian was in. His shirt was torn all over the place and blood seeped through numerous wounds, painting the white shirt almost completely red. Messy gashes laced his arms, legs and his back. His face was bruised, swollen and bloody, along with a hand shaped bruise mark on his neck, which was starting to turn purple. If not for the soft pained breaths, Jace was almost sure he looked dead.

“Sebastian…” Jace said in such a low whisper that even in the quiet room, Alec and Clary had to strain their ears to hear. Alec clenched his fist at the sight of the half demon. Granted he wasn’t exactly Alec’s favorite person to see, but surely even he did not deserve such treatment, from his own father nonetheless! Clary could only stare, eyes wide in shock and terror at the man before her, at her brother. She wasn’t fond of him because of what he did, but he was still family, and it hurt to see him like this. They watch in silence as Jace took off his jacket, turning it into a makeshift blanket for the platinum blonde before gently cradling Sebastian’s limp body in his arms, lifting him as if he were made of fragile glass.

“We need to get him out of here.”

The two Shadowhunters didn’t needed to be told twice as they sprinted down the path they came. Jace held onto Sebastian’s limp form tightly and tried not to jostle him too much as he hurried to the exit. As he emerged from the door, he heard Simon and Izzy’s gasp and could see how Magnus’ brows furrowed ever so slightly. “Magnus... We need to help him.” Jace said in a pleading voice. Jace was never one to plead, but this was life and death of the person who he might as well owed his life to. Magnus let out a sigh as a portal was created behind him. “We’ll take him to my place, it’ll be better than the institute at least.”

The moment they arrived at Magnus’ loft, the Warlock started getting busy, mixing some potions here and there. Jace gently lay Sebastian down on the couch, frowning when the male winced unconsciously when his back touched the soft material. Jace sat on the floor by the couch, brushing the platinum hair when such tenderness even he didn’t know he possessed. He could hear the rest talking in the background but his attention was solely focused on Sebastian. Jace felt awful, thankful and furious. Awful at the fact that this was the ‘Punishment’ Sebastian got for helping him, thankful Sebastian saved him and furious at Valentine for being such a degraded monster. The rest was a blur for Jace as Magnus did his healing routine, the only thing he remembered vividly was the pain groans of the half demon. He vaguely even heard Magnus when he said Sebastian could stay until he was well, though he was grateful for it.

Jace’s eye never left the pale face of Sebastian, not even when he felt a hand land lightly on his shoulder. “Jace, come on, you need rest too. We’ll take turns watching him if it makes you feel better.” Alec said as he gave his shoulder a squeeze. Jace shook his head, “He saved me Alec. It could have been me in this state if it wasn’t for him. He’s like this because he helped me.” Jace let out a shaky sigh, “I owe him for saving me, the least I can do is to stay by his side till he wakes.” Alec was about to protest again when he caught sight of Magnus shaking his head at him from the corner, telling him to drop it, so he did. He gave Jace one last pat on the back before striding over to stand next to his boyfriend. A eerie silence followed for a minute. “Hey Blondie, maybe you would like to move him to a proper bed? I do have unused guest rooms you know.” Magnus commented as he laced his hand with Alec’s.

“Uh… Yeah... thanks.” Jace replied as he scooped the unconscious male into his arms, gently. He followed Magnus’ directions and found himself in a spacious room, with a king-sized bed in the middle. He laid Sebastian down on the soft bed and was about to pull the blanket over him when he caught sight of Sebastian’s still stained and torn shirt. Jace contempt over whether or not to remove it. The platinum blonde would probably not enjoy waking up in a shirt covered with his own blood, therefore Jace decided to take it off. Jace sat down on the bed and carefully unbuttoned the blood stained top. Once he had popped the last button, Jace had to lean back, a gasp leaving him. Sebastian’s torso was littered with bruises, of all colour and sizes, scars and fresh cuts, that thankfully wasn’t seeping blood anymore. Jace’s eyes swept pass every bruise and scar, each one leaving him in more disbelief that a father could inflict these damages on his own son. He traced a few scars lightly and felt a big dose of sympathy for the half demon when he flinched subconsciously. Jace decided to pull the blanket over Sebastian and tossed his shirt on to the bedside table. Taking a seat on an armchair beside the bed, Jace continued to watch over Sebastian, even when he drifted off a few hours later, curled up in the chair. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this chapter, I know it was short, I'll try to make the new one longer!

**Author's Note:**

> Reviews / Comments are welcomed but mean ones please shoo~


End file.
